Sweet Victory
by ihaveweirdfriends
Summary: Koga and Inuyasha are fighting over Kagome again. But now, they decided to settle it once and for all by making a bet. So, who will win the bet and more importantly, Kagome? Read to find out! R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: nope:( But I do own this fic:)**

**A/N: My first oneshot! Hope you all like it:) And remember to leave a reveiw!**

**...----()----...**

"No, She's mine!" Koga yelled with rage at his archenemy, Inuyasha. Once again, they were bickering about Kagome, the girl of their dreams.

"Get away from her, you bastard!" Inuyasha retorted angrily.

"You know what, you two? Just stop it!" Kagome interrupted loudly as she stepped between the two boys. Even though she was quite annoyed by their daily bickering over her, she still felt somewhat flattered.

"Exactly, half-breed, leave her alone," Koga remarked with a slight smirk, but only to be responded with a sharp glare from Kagome.

"Why you..."

"I said, STOP IT!" Kagome was furious now, "This is getting old, guys!"

"Yeah, she's right. Let's settle this once and for all. How's this? The winner of the up-coming Shikon High School Race will get the girl," Inuyasha stated calmly.

"You're on, mutt," Koga retorted before turning back to Kagome, placing an arm around her waist, "now Kagome, why don't I escort you back to class now?" He smirked as he caught the sight of Inuyasha's face.

Before Inuyasha could do or say anything, Kagome spoke, "It's alright. I...er... need the washroom anyways." With that, she talked off with her stuff.

"I'll see you the race, wolf breath," Inuyasha smirked as he walked off towards his first period class.

-...-

**_The day of the race..._**

"Racers...On your marks...Get set...GO!"

The sounding of the gun rang throughout, but the three runners, Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru, took no notice as they quickly sped off.

Koga was in first place, followed by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha tied for second. Inuyasha decided to pick up his speed early, thus quickly catching up to Koga. Koga took no notice as he was too busy waving to all the ladies cheering him on. Finally, Koga and Inuyasha were neck to neck.

Knowing that Inuyasha was quite a runner, Koga decided to cheat. He quickly and unnoticeable stuck his leg out, trying to trip Inuyasha. Inuyasha had seen this coming and jumped up, easily avoiding the slight movement.

But what Inuyasha did not see coming was the elbow jab Koga gave him. Surprised at the sudden movement, Inuyasha accidentally tripped over his own legs. But he wasn't going to lose to this mangy wolf, no way. As he fell, Inuyasha swiftly stuck his hand out just in time as he managed to grab Koga's left leg.

THUMP! ...Which quickly followed by another THUMP. Inuyasha and Koga were on the ground, face in the dirt. They stayed in their position, unperturbed when a sudden wind blew past them, remind them of the race.

They jumped up as quickly as they fell and resume the race with Koga still first.

At the last second before the finish, Inuyasha managed to sprint with all his might, thus finalizing a tie.

"Oh! In your face, wolf breath, looks like I get Kagome!" Inuyasha began to boast.

"Maybe you need to get an eye check, mangy dog. It was obvious who came first: me!" Koga retorted.

Before Inuyasha could make any remarks, another familiar voice spoke, "For your information, none of you were first. I was the victor."

"And since Sesshomaru won, he gets the prize; me!" A female voice chirped.

Abruptly. Inuyasha and Koga turned around, only to find Sesshomaru standing there with one arm around Kagome's waist.

Inuyasha growled menacingly, but quickly stopped when Kagome shot a dirty look at him.

Koga was still standing there, watching Sesshomaru and Kagome, speechless. Finally, he managed to say, "But...how?"

"You guys fell, didn't you?" Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome only smiled as she gave Sesshomaru a small peck on the lips. With that, the couple walked away.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Koga had tried to trip Inuyasha, but did not succeed. However, what did catch Inuyasha off guard was the sharp jab from Koga, thus tripping Inuyasha. And as Inuyasha was falling, Inuyasha swiftly stuck his hand out just in time as he managed to grab Koga's left leg._

_Both contestants fell face flat on the ground. They stayed in their position, unperturbed when a sudden wind blew past them._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

'That wind! Sesshomaru...Oh.' Inuyasha and Koga said spontaneously.


End file.
